


【all云】性奴

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, all云, 圭云 - Freeform, 海云 - Freeform, 源声 - Freeform, 澈云 - Freeform, 特云 - Freeform, 童云 - Freeform, 艺旭 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️⚠️可能含不舒服描述 请斟酌进入⚠️这篇是金钟云的自白形式内含特.澈.童.赫.源.海.旭.圭其实车满隐晦的但大家对不舒服的定义不一样还请斟酌再进入
Relationships: All云 - Relationship, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong, 圭云, 海云, 源声, 澈云 - Relationship, 特云, 童云, 艺旭 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【all云】性奴

我叫金钟云  
今年…30吧……大概……  
从他们帮我过的生日来看  
应该是这个年纪

生日对我来说 也不是甚么特别值得庆祝的日子  
不对…  
每天对我来说 都是一样的日子  
不值得庆祝  
但…  
大概也不算太糟吧  
至少  
以一个性奴来说  
我过的算不错吧……

呵……  
性奴………  
没有人这么叫过我  
但想想我过的日子 确实是吧…

我不记得之前的事情  
只知道自己醒来时 就在这个地方  
他们说是在路上捡到昏迷的我  
身分证上写着金钟云  
那年正好25岁  
查不到亲人朋友 所以他们就收留了我

医生说我是脑部受到重击  
所以失去之前的记忆  
也许之后会慢慢好转  
但都过了这么多年 我依然甚么也记不起来  
不过也没关系…  
反正……就这样吧……

刚开始 我甚么都不用做  
只是安静的在这里养伤  
他们每个人都很热情  
让我渐渐打开因为陌生害怕 而疏离的心房  
可惜一切的情况  
都在3个月后我生日的那天改变……

有时候觉得  
那天撕裂的疼  
沙哑地求饶  
无助的哭声  
崩溃的心房  
彷彿是昨天才发生  
有时候 又觉得  
彷彿已经过了几个世纪那么远

过了那晚  
我慢慢回想相处的这几个月  
才发现 我真是傻的可以  
他们看我的眼神 明明就是露骨的想吃了我  
而我还天真的以为只是热情的关注  
还有那些状似无意的碰触 抚摸  
呵…真是蠢啊……  
掉进陷阱都不知道  
不过想想 知道了又如何  
离开这里我又能去哪  
还不论 我是不是真的能顺利的离开…

从那之后  
就开始每天被调教的日子…

他们似乎不满那晚之后  
我花了好几天才恢复过来  
除了身体的补药  
还加上各种小道具的辅助

每天让我含着不同大小的的东西在后头  
要我习惯后穴里被塞满的感觉  
从一开始的小跳蛋  
到后来粗大的按摩棒  
刚开始是他们帮我塞  
后来  
他们要我自己来  
当着他们的面  
自己扩张  
自己插进去  
自己把自己弄到高潮

他们很满意这样的成果  
道具没了  
开始是每日的真枪实弹……

说实话…  
我有甚么不知足呢  
除了每天被干  
我甚么事也不用做  
甚至可以说 茶来伸手饭来张口  
一切都有佣人打理好  
衣橱打开 各式各样的款式  
衣服.香水.首饰.鞋帽  
世界各地的名牌  
他们是这样说 反正我也不认识

他们喜欢把我打扮成不同的样子  
今天欧洲宫廷王子  
明天美艳交际花  
后天中世纪病美人  
大后天颓废黑暗风

偶尔我也会欣赏一下镜中的自己  
确实挺好看的  
但那又如何  
反正最后还不都是赤裸  
被脱掉吗  
不…  
大部分的衣服 都是只穿一次 就报废了…

他们准备了很多让我打发时间的东西  
电影 游戏 乐器 运动器材  
你能想像到的 这里甚么都有  
唯一没有的  
就是自由

刚开始  
我还会向往外面的世界  
很偶尔 他们会带我出去逛逛  
不过后来 我也没了兴趣  
有那个时间 不如拿来睡觉…

每天独处时 我做的最多的 就是睡觉  
反正我吃的也不多  
他们不会任由我身体虚弱  
该有的营养都有  
其他的 我并没有口腹之慾  
吃完该吃的  
继续躺回床上补眠  
当你的日子  
每天不定时被人压在身下操干  
就会知道能专注的睡眠 是多么的幸福  
我甚至已经习惯睡一睡被操醒  
然后又继续昏睡的状态……

再过两周 又是我的生日了  
说实话  
我实在不知道生日有甚么值得庆祝的  
不过又是平常的一天罢了  
喔…也许不对…  
是比过去一年更疯狂的一天  
他们喜欢在生日这天狂欢  
在哪狂欢  
呵………当然是我的身上………  
以庆祝之名 比平常更疯狂的举动 都被用上  
然后再接下来的一年里  
这些又被落实到平日  
所以生日……  
…我从不期待……

讲了这么多  
还没说到他们是谁  
8个男人  
8个风格各异  
长相帅气  
又事业有成的男人  
除了两个虚长我1岁的哥哥 其他都是弟弟

你问我从不出门  
又怎么他们知道事业有成  
呵……  
看这屋子里的一切  
哪些不是钱砸出来的  
我一直不懂  
到底为什么明明都是天之骄子的他们  
却对我却异常执着

朴正洙  
第一印象是温和的大哥哥  
目光温柔的似乎能把人融化  
但藏在温柔后头的  
是变态的占有  
在性爱上 恶劣又攻击性十足  
他喜欢看我 下贱淫荡的翘着屁股求他干我  
嘴上再配上各种淫秽字眼  
然后他就会兴奋的一遍一遍狠狠贯穿  
直到我的求饶哭哑了嗓子 才可能停止

金希澈  
张扬夺目 像朵烈焰盛开的玫瑰  
但在情事上 却意外的温柔  
我会向他撒娇 他也喜欢我这么做  
他喜欢接吻  
黏黏腻腻的吻 就象黏黏腻腻的情事一般  
温柔又缱绻  
是唯一可以让我放纵情绪的存在

申东熙  
喜欢摄影的帅哥  
每次我被打扮的模样 他都会拍下来精心保存  
尤其是衣服被撕裂时  
我无助 渴望 淫荡 求饶的那些瞬间  
他喜欢在操我时  
在四周投放我各种淫乱不堪的片段  
淫靡的叫声回荡在房间  
每每都让他很兴奋  
但他最爱的 还是每次性事过后  
近距离拍摄  
我用羞耻的姿势 抠挖清洁  
被干的红肿的小穴 一张一合流出白浊的画面

李赫宰  
有点单纯的弟弟  
取悦他相对比较简单  
因为我只要放松自己就好  
他喜欢听我的回馈  
喜欢看我因为高潮失神的样子  
更喜欢我在求饶后  
又忍不住尖叫爽翻的模样  
所以 我只需要诚实享受被他干这件事就好  
只是…  
如果过夜刚好轮到他  
那就有点累人了……  
旺盛的精力 不到天亮 绝对不会放过我…

崔始源  
帅气逼人的男子  
成熟精明的模样 让我很难把他联想成弟弟  
但褪去社会精英的外表  
酒窝轻笑 又像个可爱的大男孩  
不过不管是哪个他  
都喜欢玩玩具  
喜欢在我的身上玩玩具  
跳蛋 按摩棒 口球 乳夹  
手铐 电击 到全身捆绑  
他喜欢看我在他身下 无助又难耐渴求的样子  
被玩到全身抽蓄 口水直流 是家常便饭

李东海  
没事的时候 喜欢用壮硕的手臂搂着我  
头贴在我颈侧撒娇的弟弟  
但在性事上 却意外跟朴正洙有点类似  
但更加狂野霸道  
他喜欢在家里各个地方干我  
喜欢看我因为担心被偷窥而羞红的身体  
情绪上头时  
他会就着把尿的姿势把我抱起  
一步一顶的慢慢走到佣人做事的地方  
让我大开着腿 羞耻的对着他们  
直到我被干到潮吹射尿才肯罢休

金厉旭  
精致可爱像洋娃娃的弟弟  
但在性事上一点也不可爱  
不同于其它人  
金厉旭不喜欢干我  
而是自己骑乘在我身上 寻找快感  
听起来似乎很享受  
如果他能把锁在我下身的东西拿掉的话…  
肿胀的慾望 被紧紧箍住  
随着他动作带来的刺激  
性器越来越大 却无法宣洩  
直到他爽完  
才大发慈悲的把我身上的锁精环拿掉  
解放的瞬间  
就是一波又一波的精液不断射出  
精神上的折磨和身体的快感  
往往让我射完 就陷入昏睡

曹圭贤  
8个人里面年纪最小的一个  
但在性事上 却有时会令我畏惧…  
他没有特殊的癖好  
其他人的玩法 他也都玩  
甚至连掐住我脖子的窒息性快感 他也做过  
随心所致  
无法预知的接下来可能发生的事  
在极致的刺激里 往往令我害怕

………  
这样的日子会持续多久  
我也不晓得  
也许 再过不了一两年  
他们就会放过我了吧  
毕竟我都三十好几了  
然后再找个年轻可爱的小性奴回来  
呵……  
想到这里  
我居然有点失落  
真是可笑……

其实  
他们不喜欢我说性奴这个词  
他们说我是这个家的小宝贝  
是他们的小公主  
他们说他们爱我  
也总是问我爱不爱他们  
……应该…爱吧……  
毕竟我的世界也没有其他人了  
有这样愿意宠自己的主人  
还有甚么不知足呢  
我大概也算是个幸福的性奴了吧

**Author's Note:**

> 前天抽风  
> 一晚上开了5篇不同🚙🚙的文档  
> 还都不是之前预计写的脑洞
> 
> 原本想着今天把其中一篇写完  
> 结果 先写完的  
> 居然是莫名其妙出现的第六篇 😅
> 
> 第一次用这种形式  
> 喜欢的话 麻烦帮我留个言唷


End file.
